1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy efficiency and, more particularly, to the dynamic readjustment of an energy efficient network control policy parameters in an optical network unit based on a Service Interoperability in Ethernet Passive Optical Network (SIEPON) protocol.
2. Introduction
Energy costs continue to escalate in a trend that has accelerated in recent years. Such being the case, various industries have become increasingly sensitive to the impact of those rising costs. One area that has drawn increasing scrutiny is the IT infrastructure. Many companies are now looking at their IT systems' power usage to determine whether the energy costs can be reduced. For this reason, an industry focus on energy efficient networks (IEEE 802.3az) has arisen to address the rising costs of IT equipment usage as a whole (i.e., PCs, displays, printers, switches, servers, network equipment, etc.).